


Poker Face

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: when you discover your boss is after your best friend, you plan to do whatever you can in order to protect him.





	Poker Face

“Take care of them for me.” Clint slid the photograph across the table to you before he leaned back in his chair and scrutinized your posture. “Send them to the grave however it needs to be handled, Y/N.”

Staring down at the photograph, you picked it up with shaking hands. You held your breath as you stared at the giddy expression on your best friend’s face as he beamed up at the camera.

“Where did you get this picture?” you asked haltingly. “There’s only one copy of this picture in existence.”

“I had my men scavenge your room.” He waved your concern away. “Now, be on your way, little one.”

“I-” you started before you finally ripped your attention away from the picture of Bucky. “He’s innocent.”

“My men claim that he was sneaking around the area last night. Why would they lie to me?”

“Why would James need to steal from you?” you argued back. “He’s plenty of money of his own.”

“If a war is what he’s after, then a war is what he shall receive” Clint grimaced before shooing you out of the office. “Two days and I want proof of the deed!”

Getting lost in your worries over how you were going to murder your best friend, you nearly walked into another of Clint’s henchmen. “Sorry.” you mumbled before continuing on your way. You threw off your jacket and tucked it into the back seat of your car before settling behind the whee land going home- the same place you shared with your best friend.

——

“You’re serious?” Bucky asked, looking at the blood stained picture that you threw at him on the kitchen table as he sat. “Y/N, you have to believe that i didn’t steal from your boss.”

“I know,” you sighed, roughly seating yourself in the chair next to him. “But he’s insisting that it was you who stole from him.”

“I’ll leave the city.” he blinked rapidly, running his hand through his already-tousled hair. 

“He needs proof of your death.” you deadpanned. “Your face, in particular.”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Two days or he’s coming here to do the deed himself, as well as place a bullet in my own head as well.”

Bucky blew out his cheeks before looking at you with worried eyes.”Do it.”

“What?” you felt whiplash as you looked at him. “I’m not killing my best friend, Barnes.”

“It’s that or we both- what are you doing?”

“Calling Matt.” You answered as you had jumped from the table and ran to collect your cellphone from your bedroom. “He’s the only one that could possibly get some sense-”

“What if Matt set me up?” Bucky suddenly interrupted “We look too alike for it to pass.”

“What?” you scoffed. “No, you don’t.”

“Cover our faces and mute us, and we have the same build and hair style, Y/N.” he argued. “He set me up!”

“That’s absurd.”

“It’s true.” A new voice came to your ear. You hadn’t realized Matt was on the other line of the call and had heard a majority of the argument “I set your friend up to cover my own ass. Good luck getting him out of this” Before you could swear at him, Matt had disconnected the call.

“Please tell me your phone is still bugged.” Bucky pleaded with you.

“Thankfully, or else Barton would stalk the hell outta me.” you sighed and waited for the inevitable phone call from your boss.

 _It’s off._  You received the text message within the hour and stared blankly at it before sliding your phone over to Bucky, who was sitting on your couch playing with his X box

He stared at the message for a long moment before letting out a deep breath and looking at you.

“Pancakes  for dinner?” you offered as you stood up from the floor and made your way to the kitchen.


End file.
